


从天而降的鱼7

by meiyou1991



Category: taegi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyou1991/pseuds/meiyou1991





	从天而降的鱼7

睡前故事的两则

-  
快感是潮汐规律的饿波动偶尔汹涌，理智是占领月亮的宇航员停止荒谬。  
“苹果还在呢。”  
“那我们以后小心一点了是不是？”  
闵玧其选择不去回答金泰亨这些无意义的问题。  
“等会我们还要给他讲个睡前故事什么的吗？”金泰亨换了一个更临近的问题。  
“你可以征求一下他的意见。”  
闵玧其觉得苹果是不会听的。

临睡前有人讲故事的童年对闵玧其是家常便饭，父亲是个喜欢看书的人，所以闵玧其很早就听了很多的故事，夹杂着灵异事件录。  
金泰亨没有睡前讲故事的经历，上床拿着手电在帐篷里准备好，再出来，可能是热带雨林，也可能是金字塔内部，金泰亨的房间探险比故事精彩一百倍。

“那你睡前要不要听个故事？”  
金泰亨拦住要去洗澡的苹果。  
苹果犹豫了一下，“童话故事？”  
“对，我们睡前见。”金泰亨没再给人犹豫的机会。  
苹果拿着毛巾扭头看见闵玧其，“我今年七岁了。”  
闵玧其点头，又耸肩表示自己立场。  
”你平时睡觉前也要听吗？”  
“嗯？”闵玧其忍住没笑，为了帮衬金泰亨的夜晚故事会开张大吉，“是的，我也听。”

家里的书架上没有故事书，杂志都没有，上面全是闵玧其搬回来的书，夹杂着金泰亨的文学史和摘抄。  
“在看什么？”洗完澡的金泰亨看见闵玧其站在书架前。  
“你要讲哪本？”闵玧其一本正经。  
金泰亨指指脑袋，头发还微微潮湿，“这本。”

因为是第一天，闵玧其权当剪彩出场。  
金泰亨坐在床下的毯子上，闵玧其坐在靠墙的椅子上，调了灯光，暖黄色令人放松。  
“你喜欢喝牛奶吗？”金泰亨问苹果。  
“不。”  
“那这个故事讲完你肯定也不会很兴奋，有助于睡眠。”  
灯光只到闵玧其的脚尖上，闵玧其缩回光着的脚，抱着膝盖在椅子上，灯光照不到身上。

「咚咚咚  
谁啊？  
门外寒风呼啸，一双枯槁的手敲着破旧的木门。  
善良的人啊，请开开门吧。  
农夫走到门前拉开门，是一个穿着麻黄色粗布衣服瑟瑟发抖的老妇人。  
善良的人啊，我去往北边，赶路中已经三天没有喝过一口水吃过一口食物了，请问你能否施舍我这个一些水和食物？只要一点，一点就好。  
农夫让老妇人进来。请来我的家里，虽然很破旧狭小但是现在能让您吃一点东西温暖起来。  
屋子里破旧不堪，屋子里传出婴儿哭闹的声音。  
请您先坐在这儿，农夫讲到。  
农夫在厨房拿出来一个破旧的铜壶和一块深色面包。  
这是我家仅有的食物，因为您还要赶路，请您填饱肚子。  
谢谢。老婆婆道谢。  
农夫去安慰啼哭的婴儿，老婆婆拿起铜壶倒出了仅有的一杯牛奶，又拿起又冷又硬的面包，离开了房子。  
农夫回到桌前，啊我们仅有的牛奶和面包都施舍给了那位可怜的妇人，现在我要冒着寒风去找一点牛奶和一小块面包给我的妻子，这样我的孩子才能活命。  
这时桌面上的一张纸条飞到了农夫的手中。  
十分感谢你给我了仅有的牛奶和面包，为了表示感谢，你的奶壶有倒不尽的牛奶，你的盘子里总会出现面包。  
农夫十分惊喜，拿起奶壶果然倒出了一杯牛奶，盘子里有一块金灿灿香喷喷松软的面包」

“嘘。”  
金泰亨着这手指，蹑手蹑脚的站起来，走到闵玧其跟前发现闵玧其也睡着了，抱着闵玧其回房间，才出门闵玧其就醒了。  
闵玧其没下来，被金泰亨抱回去直接躺在床上。

“累了吗今天？”金泰亨又返回门口关门，闵玧其正在开床头灯。  
“是你讲的故事太无聊了。”  
“什么？”金泰亨难以置信，“明明很有意思好不好？  
“你不在的时候他问我，是不是我晚上也要听故事。”  
金泰亨也上了床，转过身子看着闭着眼睛讲话的闵玧其。  
“你怎么回答的？”  
“我说我才不听这种糊弄小孩子的东西。”  
“.......”  
闵玧其睁开眼，看见金泰亨还在看着自己。  
“我关灯了？”  
闵玧其伸出去的胳膊被抓回来。  
“不许关。”  
“你还要讲一个睡前故事吗？”  
金泰亨压过来，“对，一个你肯定不会觉得无聊的睡前故事。”

-  
金泰亨今天有意在闵玧其的耳朵后舔舐，“从前，有一只小花猫。”  
前戏做的足，加上熟悉彼此的身体，小穴很快湿润而放松。

“小花猫是白色的，只有四肢爪子是黑色的。”  
闵玧其的手腕被金泰亨轻而易举的扣住，金泰亨的手握一圈就抓住了闵玧其。  
身下被占有，愉悦感逐渐上涌，闵玧其忍不住拱起腰，金泰亨手顺势拥住，手一点一点向上，捞着闵玧其坐了起来。  
猛的吞的更深让闵玧其忍不住出声，理智又让他赶紧咬住嘴唇。  
“小花猫叫起来很好听。”

闵玧其开始还能自己提起一点腰身，可是金泰亨的手总是在颈后轻轻的划过，不是抚摸，而是有意的引起闵玧其的颤抖。  
“但是小花猫不喜欢被人摸到脖子，是禁区，对吗？”  
金泰亨扣住闵玧其的头，声音很轻，每一口喘息都落在闵玧其的皮肤上，另一只手在闵玧其的腰上画圈，却始终不接吻。  
“小花猫叫的小一点声没关系，嗯？”  
闵玧其的手环着金泰亨，被撩拨的身上失了力气，才逐渐松口，“你.....呃....别这样.......”

金泰亨去讲睡前故事时特意洗澡冲掉了一些刚刚在厨房的火苗，没成想回来闵玧其非要挑战一下睡前故事的不同版本。  
“我怎么了？  
“别讲...了.....”  
金泰亨托着闵玧其的臀，让闵玧其把腿放直。  
闵玧其不买账，上一次这个体位被哄着伸出去腿，金泰亨松手，顶进来的东西让闵玧其吃不消。  
“小花猫又不听话。”  
既然闵玧其不愿意上当，那金泰亨就换一个方式。  
“那你就夹紧腿，小花猫。”  
金泰亨抱着闵玧其下床，托着闵玧其坏笑。

闵玧其腾空被吓了一跳，腿盘紧了金泰亨的腰，像是有意留住，深一点，再深一点一样。  
金泰亨很满意闵玧其的反应，在屋子里走起来，每走一步托起来一些，小穴吐出的巨物晶莹。  
“小花猫是妖精变得，专门吃人精气。”  
闵玧其被耳朵后的气吹的浑身难受，又不敢松手，一口咬在金泰亨肩上。  
“还吃人血肉，看来是要变成人形了。”  
“变成人，先吃你。”闵玧其上下颠簸着，抽抽噎噎。  
“现在，小花猫不就在吃？”  
金泰亨把闵玧其抵在墙上，闵玧其松口气想要松开腿落脚，金泰亨退出许多，把闵玧其突然拽回来，从上掉到下面，身体由下至上的刺激。  
闵玧其才开口，金泰亨有备而来的及时吻下去，把尖叫呻吟又藏匿起来。  
细枝末节的情欲在体内开花结果，高潮余温与入夜 空气让闵玧其身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

-  
“早！”  
“早。”  
“早...”  
一家的成员齐聚餐厅，苹果活力满满的嚼着面包，看着金泰亨微笑着掰了闵玧其手里的一半面包，闵玧其看起来没睡醒一样，被人拿走面包，分了一半放回来。  
或许是很熟悉，苹果想。  
闵玧其是真的没睡醒，因为金泰亨的睡前故事讲的太长。  
“我们今天去书店。”闵玧其突然开口。  
“买什么书？”金泰亨放下牛奶杯子。  
“故事书。”闵玧其扭头认真的看了看金泰亨，金泰亨立刻领悟到意味深长四个字。  
“好的好的，我正好也去买几本杂志。”

苹果在对面歪歪头，这两个人放佛刚刚达成了什么不为人知的协议。  
“那我，我叫你们什么？”  
苹果提出了一直以来的疑问，自从被告知被领养，这两个人就在他脑海里疑问起来。  
“你可以叫我玧其，叫他泰亨。”闵玧其回答道。  
金泰亨点点头。  
“不用叫爸爸...”苹果把妈妈两个字咽回去，他知道金泰亨和闵玧其是一对同性爱人，这样叫有些不礼貌。  
“我觉得他介意”金泰亨眨眨眼，“你可以叫我老爸，叫他爸爸，这样好区分。”  
“OK。”  
不认生又豪爽的苹果确认好称呼之后却习惯了一直叫泰亨和玧其。

闵玧其也毫不介意，从开始闵玧其觉得不一定非要叫自己什么称谓，只是一个代号，可以是甲乙丙丁，培养感情并不一定靠着特殊的称谓。  
同时大家都是独立的人，秉着尊重的原则，这样称呼彼此时刻提醒大家每个人的发言权，而不仅仅把苹果当成一个孩子。  
金泰亨没有闵玧其思考那么多，既然闵玧其觉得可以，那就是有一一万条理由说明可以，金泰亨就是这么没原则。

书店的角落，闵玧其拿着故事看，苹果冒出来。  
“玧其选好了吗，泰亨在哪边等我们。”  
闵玧其指指旁边的一摞书，苹果坐在书堆边上。  
闵玧其见苹果并没有要走的意思，也坐在了地上。  
“发生什么了？”  
苹果摇头，“我只是有个疑问，为什么故事里都是王子和公主而不是王子和王子呢？”  
闵玧其正在思考怎么和他开口。  
“就像你和泰亨一样。”


End file.
